


Cannibal Kunoichi Yakiniku

by EvilFuzzy9



Series: Cannibal Kunoichi [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack Treated Seriously, Dolcett - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, Happy Ending, Large Breasts, Omake, Oral Sex, Rape, Vaginal Sex, Vore, all's well that ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a bet of uncertain nature with her friend, Karui, Samui finds herself put in an absolutely unbelievable position. </p><p>[dolcett, cannibalism, rape, all's well that ends well]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibal Kunoichi Yakiniku

Samui breathed a sigh, gritting her teeth and clutching at the front of her shirt. She looked askance at Karui, who wore a triumphant smirk despite the hands that were even now rubbing cooking oil onto her brown, perky ass.

"This is so not cool," she told the redhead.

"You're the one who made the bet," Karui replied flippantly. "And you lost, so you've gotta pay up."

"You lost, too," said Samui. "Doesn't it bother you?"

Karui shrugged, smiling as a large hand squeezed her tight ass.

" _Details_ ," she said. "I can live with it."

"That's debatable," Samui muttered darkly.

Grimacing, she looked down at a charcoal grill. It was glowing red within, and air rose scorching hot from its surface. Her face burned, and she tried to tell herself that this was because of how close she stood to the grill. Truthfully, she knew this heat to come from within rather than without.

She looked down at her cleavage, normally pale skin flush and glistening with a thin layer of dripping sweat. She felt a slight itch starting to grow between her tits, doubtlessly instigated by the perspiration that trickled into the valley of her bosom. Her blouse, simple and gray and rather low cut, had never before seemed quite so scant a covering. Samui felt acutely aware of how little now stood between her rack and the grill, and perversely she tugged downward at the neckline, stretching it and baring yet more of her ample cleavage.

Samui could feel the eyes of Karui's boyfriend on her, and a part of her sourly regretted ever going along with this damned idea. Maybe it had all been a set up from the start, just a ploy by Karui to rid her teammate of those endowments she'd envied for years. It was a ridiculous notion, to be sure, but then this was also a ridiculous circumstance at every other level. Why the hell was she going through with this?

_"If you chicken out, I'll hold you down and have Chouji rape your ass with his partial expansion jutsu."_

These words of Karui, spoken upon the bet, came back to Samui.

At once she remembered exactly why she was going through with this.

With a sigh, Samui yanked the front of her blouse down. The fabric was fairly elastic, and the neckline very low to start with, so she was able to pull it far enough to let first one boob, then another, pop out with a quaking and a jiggling and a flecking of sweat. The grill hissed before her, and the naked skin of her tits quickly reddened in the heat radiating from the charcoal. She looked askance at Karui.

The redhead was most unashamedly enjoying it as her boyfriend lathered her ass and nethers. He was massaging cooking oil, or butter, or sauce and spices into her brown skin, and her golden eyes were alight with pleasure. Samui knew little about cooking beyond the rudiments, the basics any ninja would pick up on after a few missions abroad. She was a decent enough camp cook, but Omoi rather had usually prepared their meals when they had that luxury, and it had been some time since she'd done any serious food prep. Still, it seemed to her that Chouji was being quite excessive in his treatment of Karui's ass. Pert as it was, and firm and well toned, he rolled the buttocks in his palm and kneaded them like dough.

Samui felt only a slight twinge of jealousy at how skillfully he groped his girlfriend, and at how much Karui seemed to enjoy it. She'd never had many relationships before, being cool and serious and a bit intimidating to guys her own age, however much they may have fantasized about her body, and now it felt something like a shame that her tits would be gone before this day was done.

Those were, Samui knew, her best attributes in terms of physical sex appeal. Of course they were hardly the only thing of worth or note about her person, and often she had viewed the great, damned, wobbling milksacks rather as a nuisance and an encumbrance and a pain in her back than anything worthy of fondness, but still it now seemed unfortunate that they should be gone, cooked and eaten, when this was all over. When it came to it, she was reluctant to say goodbye to her tits.

And why shouldn't she be? Regardless of stupid vanity or obsession with sex appeal (neither of which she had ever terribly bothered herself about) this was a part of her own body, her precious self and living flesh that she was constrained to commit to searing and grilling and slicing and chewing. She had every reason to protest this, and no reason to go through with it save her own word and fear of death by anal rape.

Admittedly, that last one WAS pretty compelling.

So with a sigh Samui oiled up her tits. She ran her hands over the vast creamy mounds of her bosom, digging in with her fingertips and sliding her palms in circular motions. Her breasts heaved and compressed, shifting and deforming and squashing here and there, this way and that, as she worked. Sweat mingled with cooking oil, and ruddy flesh glistened with a tantalizing sheen. Despite herself, Samui mused that her tits looked very good like this.

It got hard to grasp them, of course. They became slick and slippery, and if she tried to lift or squeeze her breasts the flesh would slip out of her hands and flop back into its accustomed resting position, the twin hills quaking with the momentum whenever this happened, jiggling beautifully for a moment or two. She pinched her nipples and tugged, stretching her breasts out with both pain and pleasure, and she sprinkled such herbs and spices onto her skin as had been directed.

By the time she was finished with all of this, Karui had come forward with a contented expression, slyly smirking and swaying her hips as she approached the grill. Her eyes twinkled, and she leered at Samui, licking her lips. She turned so her back faced the grill, and she stood on tiptoes to give her boyfriend a hot and heavy kiss, looking sidelong at Samui and taunting her with a lusty wink.

In spite of her usual stoicism, Samui blushed.

"You're really going to cook your ass for him, then?" Samui said, watching both distastefully and a hint jealously as Karui and her man engaged in a vigorous round of tongue-fucking. "That seems counterproductive to your relationship."

Karui did not answer right away, being rather busy with fondling Chouji's crotch and slurping at his mouth. Samui frowned.

She did not really get what Karui saw in the guy. Not physically, at least. Admittedly he seemed a kind fellow and good natured, cheerful and friendly and easy-going. In that, at least, he and Karui had something in common—both of them were inclined to go with the flow rather than ford against the current. He wasn't suave or handsome, at least not as Samui reckoned it, but he was a very pleasant and amiable soul.

Of course, Karui did brag rather a lot about the size of... _certain endowments_ , and also claimed to like a man with some curves, as she put it. But judging by the size of the bulge in the Akimichi's trousers, Samui supposed that dick size alone might suffice to make him appealing to women who went for that kind of thing. And Karui seemed to be one of them.

Finally the two surfaced for air, and a breathless Karui looked slyly at Samui, her cheeks dark and her eyes staring pleasedly into the distance.

"I'm grilling my cunt, too," said Karui. "That's how much I love him. Also, this kind of thing is super hot. Don't you think?"

"No," Samui said flatly. "I don't."

Karui looked at her teammate like this was the most bizarre thing she had ever heard, as if it was unbelievable that someone might NOT get off on the idea of being roasted alive, wholly or partly. She shook her head in uncomprehension.

"Your loss," she said with a shrug, before lifting herself up and positioning her round, brown, oiled ass just above the grill's surface.

Samui stared in fascination despite herself, and she leaned forward unconsciously such that, at the same moment as Karui's ass came down on the metal bars, her tits rested atop them as well, and they both cried out simultaneously. Samui's was chiefly a cry of pain and unpleasant surprise. Karui's, by contrast, was rich with blissful enjoyment, masochistic delight.

 _Hissss_ , went their oiled skin on the metal, beginning at once to sear and sizzle. Samui gasped, and her eyes flew wide open, and her ass leaped inside its confines with a seizing up of her entire body. The underside of her tits was burning hot, heating up and up and UP on the grill, getting hotter and hotter. Her skin felt indescribable.

Everyone has suffered burns of some degree in their lives, but for most those burns were acquired through brief moments of contact with something hot, or prolonged exposure to sun, and ultimately minor, soon healed as such things are reckoned. This was not such a case. For one, unless frying something topless and getting hot grease spattered across one's chest, most did not get burns on their tits. Hands were used to pain and mishap, and a person could generally cope with afflictions to them. The breast however was less likely to be marred, and the nipples in particular were very sensitive, as a rule.

And Samui's nipples were taking a goodly blast of the heat.

For another thing, the length of Samui's contact with the hot surface was immensely prolonged. She would not burn severely, perhaps, because burnt meat is unappetizing, but she was still forced to endure a heat to which living flesh was not meant to be exposed, and the contact with the metal bars beneath her vast, sweating bosom was as a blinding pain. It robbed her of sight and sense for she knew not how long, and all she knew for a time was the heat, and the pain, and the searing of her flesh on the grill.

It hurt.

It hurt.

It _hurt!_

Karui was in heaven beside Samui, listening to the hissing of their flesh, feeling the burn in her skin and thinking of how her boyfriend would undoubtedly shower her with praise for the deliciousness of her meat, and the tenderness of Samui's big, fat, juicy titties. It made her moan just to think about it, and she looked at him with a grin, spreading her legs and bucking her hips, pressing her cunt closer to the grill.

"Does it smell good, dear?" she asked him coyly, biting her lip as a new wave of wonderful pain washed up her spine and into her brain, stabbing through meaningless thoughts with a sublime clarity of sensation.

"Delicious," said Chouji, grinning and stroking his cock. He'd taken it out when Karui and Samui first got themselves onto the grill, and it was hard as rock and quite formidable in size. His hands chafed the skin, blue veins bulging and throbbing beneath his touch, and a glisten of moisture could be seen about the slit of his cockhead.

Karui leered at her boyfriend's erection, and sighing happily she wiggled her hips atop the grill, jostling her buttocks apart to make sure the inside of the cheeks got sufficient exposure to the grill. She still wore a top, and her smallish breasts heaved with lusty breathing; the tents of erect nipples betrayed that she wore no bra.

The metal bars of the grill scorched at her flesh. Her cunt was aching monstrously, wondrously as a mingling of sweat and moisture from her womanhood dribbled into the coals and spat up wisps of steam with short, sharp hisses. It burned pleasantly, and her bum was starting to feel numb as the heat grew and grew in her meat.

She looked sidelong at Samui, and she smiled at the sight of the pale blonde's tits. The underside of Samui's pendulous mammaries was looking delectably tan, a light golden brown that stood out ever more starkly from the creamy, rosy flesh of the woman's rack. It was darkest at the bottom, where she could only spy a hint of it, and she imagined blackening furrows where the metal of the grill dug into the soft and pliable hills of Samui's chest.

The blonde was sweating and ruddy cheeked. Her eyes were glazed yet agonizingly aware, and she was biting her lip hard. Her breathing came heavily, noisily, a ragged gasping and groaning, undoubtedly labored by the proximity of her bosom to the grill, and she whined breathlessly, whimpering and forming silent, senseless words with her cute, plump lips. It was delightful to see the usually cool and stoic woman making so obscene an expression, looking so shamefully and miserably pathetic.

Karui laughed, and she reached over to slap the top of Samui's nearer tit. The blonde cried out in protest at this, but no sympathy was given to her. Indeed Karui rather kneaded Samui's teat more eagerly and enthusiastically still, molesting her teammate's bosom with a careless abandon. She felt the oil slick on warm skin, and the heat rising up from beneath, digging her fingers deep into the pleasantly yielding flesh.

"You'll need to turn over and grill the other side of those, next," said the redhead with a grin.

Samui grimaced, but she knew Karui was right.

"Won't you, also?" she asked.

"Yeah, I should."

And saying this Karui moved, shifting her body and swinging her legs so that she was doing splits across the grill, then leaning forward so that most of her body was balanced precariously over the edge, her pubic mound pressed squarely down on the grill. She looked up into her boyfriend's eye, and Chouji brought his erect manhood forward. Karui took his cock into her mouth, deep down her throat, and contentedly she slurped on it as her thighs and pussy cooked in earnest.

The way they did this, Chouji's prick in Karui's mouth was the main support for her body's weight off of the grill, and probably the only thing that kept her from toppling over the side. Karui's cheeks bulged and her eyes rolled, and she sucked and slavered noisily.

Knowing she would have to follow Karui's example, Samui grasped an insulated edge and did a handstand, leaning forward over the grill and dragging her tits across it just so, causing them to catch and turn under her so that the bottoms pressed to her body while the tops mashed against the grill, squashed by the full weight of her form. It was even more painful this way, and the heat of her cooked underboob seared her mid torso while a good deal of the uncooked cleavage drove into the bars, whole bulging slats of her corpulent bosom getting pinched between scorching metal.

Her vision swam for several seconds, and her breathing failed her briefly. She stared without sight into the distance, and thought uncomprehendingly of the pain she felt, the heat, and the humiliation.

The last was deeply compounded when Samui heard another woman laugh demurely behind her, and felt a hand seize the backside of her trousers and slip strong and deft fingers down her panties, before pulling both down to her knees with a single tug. She gasped at the feeling of the air on her now bare loins, her legs dangling with only the toes brushing the grass, all of her weight balanced on the grill and her tits.

A warm voice, not deep but certainly male, and adult yet boyish, said something which Samui's presently pain-and-shame-addled mind could not decipher. Chouji spoke in reply, his own voice fairly deeper and raspier than the newcomer's. Samui could not comprehend his words either, too preoccupied in her faculties with the searing pain in her chest. Only when she felt a pair of firm hands grab onto her plump thighs, and perceived something even bigger and harder than Chouji's cock rise up between her legs and shove smoothly into her cunt, did she get an idea of what was happening now.

From the ease of that penetration, despite the formidable size of the thing, Samui realized she was soaking wet. And from the distension of her insides, and the rubbing of something smooth against her clit, she understood that this thing was a cock, and that someone was fucking her while she grilled her tits. _Raping her_ , really.

She tried to protest, but the words didn't come. Her head was dizzy and her pussy admittedly felt very good, and her chest was pained still with the grilling of her bosom. Gasping and groaning, Samui could only lie there and take it. This thought aroused her more than she liked to think.

Sizzling flesh rocked beneath a tensing form. Skin struck skin with lusty slapping sounds. Her tits cooked and her cunt thrilled, her round ass bobbing and quaking as it was driven up and down by the powerful thrusts of the man behind her. One of the hands that explored her legs and hips and backside was noticeably bandaged, and both were powerfully tight in grip, yet neither exceptionally long or broad.

Arousal gushed, and sweat poured, and drool leaked down her chin while tears welled up in her glittering eyes. She felt wet and hot and soft, tender and juicy and perfectly seasoned with a melange of feelings and fluids.

Samui moaned blissfully as her bosom went numb, and all thoughts in her brain fled with the rush of orgasm. She went euphorically catatonic atop the grill, spent from the masterful fucking ( _raping_ ) of this unnamed but faintly familiar stranger. Or perhaps the cooking of her breasts had finally sent her body into shock, and that was why she shivered and felt nothing definable as her vision dimmed and the world spun.

All went dark.

* * *

_Omake: Epilogue  
_

When Samui woke to find herself whole, two-boobed, and fully clothed, her first thought was that the memories coming into her mind were the recollections of some bizarre nightmare turned wet dream.

At least until she looked at her surroundings and realized she was sitting at a table with two large platters. One held what looked like the remants of sliced meat, but it was boneless and fatty and marked by an odd glandular formation in the center. The other had what seemed to be a ham with accompanying shanks, but the proportion of the leg meat to the rump (and for that matter what she could make of the shape of the rear from what meat was left) did not match any usual food animal she could think of.

She looked down at a plate set before her and saw a round wafer of browned flesh, a tiny dome of meat crowned with a rim and disc and darker flesh, and a nubby protrusion in the center.

It took her only a moment to realize that this was a nipple.

Then, feeling bewildered, Samui looked down at her chest and saw her own cleavage, creamy and unmarked and perfectly soft and sound.

She stared at Chouji and Karui, and saw also Naruto Uzumaki and his wife Hinata.

"How do I still have my tits?" she blurted out.

Karui gave her an odd look, before gesturing at Naruto.

"He regrew them for you," she said, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. "Same as he did for me. What, you didn't think I'd do this if it was going to be _permanent_ , did you?"

Samui answered with an indignant blush and a very rude gesture.


End file.
